A personal computer, particularly a desktop computer, typically includes a computer case in which important components of the computer, including the main board and the hard disk, are mounted. While the computer case is normally positioned on a desktop, it may also be positioned below the desktop for a user to effectively utilize the space above the desktop. There are developed different types of supports for supporting a computer case that is not positioned on the desktop. Such supports may be connected to an underside of the desktop or independently located at a selected place. In either case, a user has to bend over to operate the power on/off button or to insert or eject a disk when the computer case is positioned on the support. That is, the conventional computer case supports are not ideally designed to meet the ergonomics.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 86220488 discloses a universal stand for computer case. The universal stand includes first and second leg frames pivotally connected to each other at middle points thereof. Pads and stop bars are provided at outer ends of the two leg frames. By best adjusting an angle contained between the two intersected leg frames, the stand may stably support a computer case thereon with the stop bars bearing against two lateral sides of the computer case. The universal stand only allows the computer case to horizontally position thereon, and a user has to bend over to operate the computer case. Although it is possible to increase the number of pads provided at the ends of the leg frames to increase the height of the stand, the stand tends to unstably swing when the considerably heavy computer case is positioned thereon.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 88209834 discloses a universal computer case support mainly including a base having supporting members provided at four corners thereof. The supporting members may be pivotally turned and have stop members provided thereon. A receiving space defined by the four supporting members may be adjusted by turning the supporting members to desired positions, so that the universal support may be used to stably support differently sized computer cases with the stop members bearing against sidewalls of the computer case positioned thereon. The base is mounted at four corners with casters to allow a user to move the universal support easily. However, the universal computer case support also horizontally supports a computer case thereon, and a user has to bend over to operate the computer case horizontally supported on the base.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an adjustable computer case support having a bottom frame that may be adjusted to an inclination for a user to operate a computer case positioned thereon in a most comfortable manner. The bottom frame may also be adjusted to different width for supporting differently sized computer cases.